


Snow White Cosplay (English Ver.)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 3 (TaeYong Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snow White Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: After shooting the videos, Kun decides to keep the Snow White costume on for a while longer and surprise TaeYong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Series: NCT Drabbles 3 (TaeYong Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Snow White Cosplay (English Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> WayV dressed up as Disney princesses, with Kun dressed as Snow White… TaeYong wrote about having a kink with Snow White cosplays in the song “Baby Don’t Like It”. This two things are two things that I couldn't ignore, so I started writing the fanfic because IT WAS NECESSARY.  
> This is a translation of my work, the original fic in spanish is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270520).

They have already finished recording everything they had programmed that day dressed up as princesses and, while some of them don’t stop taking photos for the memory and to upload to SNS to dazzle the fandom with those dresses and the others, all they want is to take off the dresses and wigs and erase that day from their minds, Kun sneaks out of the practice room that WayV has assigned in the SM building and walks the corridors until he reaches the place where he knows he must be. He runs into several known people on the way, but tries not to show his intention reflected in his face because, at least, most of the members of NCT know exactly what he is trying to achieve, wearing that and going that way to that small room in which TaeYong usually works to compose —it’s almost public knowledge that the older one has a kind of kink with Snow White— and when he gets to the place, he doesn't even bother to knock on the door, entering directly.

Kun closes the door behind him, locking it so no one can enter that small, dark room where there’s only a table with a huge computer, a chair in which TaeYong is sitting with his headphones on and a sofa on it at the side of the long, narrow room. The oldest hasn’t yet realized that he has entered, too absorbed with what he is composing at the time. Kun can't help but sigh deeply, nervous now that he's there, despite the fact that from the moment he chose the Snow White costume for that days ago, he knows exactly what he wants and what he's going to have.

Careful not to startle him too much, he walks over to TaeYong and puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The first thing the older does is pause the music and take off his headphones rather slowly, then turn in his chair and face him. When he sees him, an expression of utter surprise soon appears on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a huge "o". Kun doesn't say anything, because he doesn't know what to say, so he just takes a step back and touches the skirt of the dress, moving it a little while showing the dress to TaeYong.

"Are you dressed like this for… something special?" he question.

"A princess party for SiCheng's birthday and a Halloween dance practice for Bad Alive," he says.

"And… did you choose Snow White for something special?" He asks, in a suggestive tone of voice that causes Kun to swallow hard because his mouth has gone dry.

"Could it be…" he says, trying to sound that way too.

"And... could it be that the reason is" TaeYong gets up from the chair and walks towards him until he’s just a few inches from his body so he can speak against his ear "fulfill a little fantasy?"

"Could it be..." he replies, out of breath.

"Mmmm... if so... you know I have very little patience...

_참을성이 없네 정말 날이 샐 때까지_

_너를 괴롭혀줄 테니까_

_가까이 와 내게 보여줘 봐 너의_ _fantasy_ _를_

_내가 아주 친히 예뻐해 줄 테니까_ _right_

_(I have no patience_

_I’m gonna bother you till the day is over_

_Come closer, show me your fantasy_

_I’m gonna slowly show you love, right)_

Kun doesn’t know when the others are going to look for him, so he doesn’t know how long they have until someone realizes that he has disappeared dressed in that way and he’s sure that the first place they would look would be there. TaeYong also knows it perfectly and they don't take long to start, because the little time they have, they want to make good use of it, in addition, Kun can notice in the way in which the older's hands touch his whole body at the same time, that he feels great anticipation. He’s increasingly sure that this was a good idea, even if he had a moment of doubt.

They end up on the couch, both on their knees, kissing. Their lips and tongues meeting in a wet kiss that causes the red lipstick that Kun is wearing to stay on TaeYong's lips and fade around their mouths. One of the older's hands is on the back of his neck, holding him firmly where his hair begins, under the short-haired brunette wig that has been placed on him to make the Snow White costume much more believable, while the other is creeping under the yellow skirt of her dress, touching his thigh, causing chills throughout his body. He still doesn't get used to TaeYong's bony hands touching his skin quickly, but at the same time with touch and warmth, caressing him.

Little by little he feels how his member begins to react to the kisses and frictions, most of the blood in his body accumulating in that place. He hasn't been touched there yet, but he starts to feel like he's almost about to explode... at least he's not the only one, because when their bodies come together even more, leaving no space between one another, he notices how TaeYong is starting to Harden too, despite the fact that Kun simply has one of his hands on his buttock, squeezing it from time to time still above his pants, while the other has it on his waist, tucking under his shirt.

"More..." Kun can't help murmuring into the kiss, that kiss that’s increasingly more gasping breaths than actual contact of their lips.

"I'll… give you… everything you… want…" TaeYong replies, reaching for his tongue, intertwining it with his and taking his breath away. “I'm still not satisfied with you2.

_넌 나를 두려워해야 해 내가 그걸 원해_

_넌 나를 치고 때리고 넌 날 망쳐주길 바래_

_그림이란 역할을 줄게 난_ _freaking honest_

_몸 몸이 막 반응을 해 난 만족을 못 해_

_(You should be afraid of me, that’s what I want_

_I want you to hit and kick me, ruin me_

_I’ll give you the role of a picture, I’m freaking honest_

_My body is reacting, I’m not satisfied yet)_

Lying on that narrow sofa, with his legs spread, the skirt of the dress raised and the underwear thrown somewhere in the place, Kun bites his lip to keep from moaning while TaeYong is playing with his member, with his testicles, with his anus, using the pre-semen that doesn’t stop secreting because it’s getting hotter and hotter, to moisten his crotch. Kun doesn’t want to moan loudly, even though the small room is made so that the sounds can’t be clearly heard outside, because he knows that if he starts, he will not be able to contain himself and it will sound louder and louder, until, through the door, his voice can be heard.

And he would like to moan, moan very loudly and thus express the pleasure he is receiving in those moments.

Because TaeYong is playing with him, he’s touching him where he knows he can make him come with a couple of strokes and then he travels to a completely different area or moves his magical fingers away from his body, leaving him on the edge of a growing orgasm that doesn’t end to get there, because when he feels like he's going to, TaeYong walks away. Kun wants to insult him, he wants to grab his hair and make his tongue give him pleasure where his fingers work wonders, he wants to come and he wants to do it now.

"You're an asshole," he can't help saying and he knows that the fire of orgasm that has not yet arrived is burning in his eyes.

"I know," TaeYong replies, with a mischievous smile that Kun wants to kiss immediately, but can't because of the position he's in.

Along with his answer, TaeYong inserts one of his fingers into his body and Kun feels that his heart is going to leave his chest because of how fast it is beating, that he’s going to come at any moment if he continues doing that, moving his finger inside him, hitting that particular spot that makes him shiver. When he introduces the second it is almost like a religious experience and Kun can no longer bear a moan that escapes his lips.

"Would you be the Snow White of a dwarf like me?" TaeYong asks, leaning over him, giving him a kiss on the lips, but Kun doesn't answer that question.

"Fuck me… for whatever you want… fuck me…" is all he can say.

And TaeYong's clear laugh echoes through the room.

_나는 네_ _heartbeat_ _가지고 놀려 해_

_알아주길 바래_ _heartbeat_

_들리지 않을 정도로 희미해 봐_

_Cosplay Snow White_

_마음에 들어 내가_ _hobbit_ _할게_

_더 까칠하게 굴어봐 느낌이 와_ _babe_

_(I wanna play with your heartbeat_

_I hope you know, heartbeat_

_Fade away until I can’t hear it anymore_

_Cosplay Snow White_

_I like it, I’ll be the hobbit_

_Be meaner to me, I feel it babe)_

After moving his fingers inside him, searching his prostate again and again and, after several kisses on the lips, TaeYong finally decides to use his mouth and his tongue on his member, first giving short kisses along the erect extension and full of veins, later using that tongue that was a sin on its wet tip and, just a few moments later, inserting his erection in his mouth. After all the foreplay and with the hot, wet sensation of TaeYong's mouth wrapping around his member, Kun can't take it anymore and one of the most incredible orgasms of his life comes over him, sending chills through his body, leaving all his muscles lax and leaving him light as a feather and, at the same time, exhausted, as if he had just played a game of beach volleyball, gasping for air, his heart beating at a thousand per hour.

Maybe that was the best orgasm of his life ... and he loves it.

_I love it, love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_내가 던질 테니까 받아줘_

_Beach volleyball_

_하는거야_ _going so high_ _배는 채워도_

_밤 새 놀아보는 거야 피곤은 접어둬_

_(I love it, love it, love it love it, love it too_

_I’ll throw it, you catch_

_Beach volleyball_

_We’re gonna do it, going so high_

_We’ll play all night, put away your exhaustion)_

When Kun has stopped breathing raggedly, his heart has stopped beating too fast and TaeYong has found a condom among the things he carries in his backpack, he sits up and sits on the other's thin legs, placing his knees on either side of his hips, hands on TaeYong's shoulders to have a foothold, as they stare into each other's eyes. It’s an intimate moment, a moment that neither of them would have ever expected to share in a place like the company they work for, but at that point they don't care about the place. They haven't even taken off their clothes, Kun has the skirt of the dress rolled up and TaeYong has just unbuttoned his pants a bit and pulled his member out of his underpants, even though they are both hot and sweating profusely... but neither cares, the only thing that matters to them is to keep going until they feel completely satisfied with each other.

With the help of TaeYong, who guides his member to his butt, Kun begins to descend slowly, introducing him little by little until finally both are united. They both sigh slightly, getting used to the sensation and the different reactions that take place in their bodies for a few moments, until Kun feels ready to start moving up and down, as they stare into each other's eyes and kiss each other sporadically their lips, not being able to hold out too long because the fire that has built up is too much and is eager to escape.

They both explode at the same time and their foreheads end up together as the two boys try to recover from that joint ecstasy.

_I love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_나를 보여줬으니 너도 보여줘_

_나를 안아줬으면 해_

_너 때문에 걸린 애정_

_결핍증은 어떡해_

_(I love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_I showed myself to you so show yourself to me too_

_I want you to hug me_

_What do I do about this_

_Attention seeking illness I caught because of you?)_


End file.
